


Style of Flirting: Cute Weird

by Scotland_Axel (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ballet, M/M, Sam's a dad, Steve and Mantis Have a Ballet Studio, idk why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 11:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13317234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Scotland_Axel
Summary: Steve and Mantis own a ballet studio and Steve's been trying to ask out Riley's dad ever since she signed up for the class. His chances seem pretty mute though when she says Sam thinks he's weird.





	Style of Flirting: Cute Weird

"Oh my God, Mantis, you should've just listened to me when I said his daughter couldn't be in the class." Steve groans, his cheeks so hot he's sure they could bake cookies at this point.

Mantis looks up from where she's straightening the pamphlets, "What? Steve, are you talking about Riley's dad again? It would've been stupid to turn her away, and it also would've  _appeared_ racist. We don't crush the dreams of children just because you have a crush on their dads!" She rushes, her voice getting more raspy in her anger instead of louder. Because Mantis never yells which Steve loves about her. 

"Riley just told me Sam thinks I'm weird. I mean, of  _course_ , he thinks I'm weird -- I can hardly talk to the guy when he's here." Steve says. 

Mantis shrugs, "Then just change that when he comes to pick her up today. Don't be all...weird." 

Steve snorts at her, "Oh yeah, that's great advice, I'll just turn off my weird setting, you know, cause I  _have_ that." 

He doesn't get more time to complain about it though, because then their studio door opens and none other than Sam walks in. Riley runs to him and throws herself into his arms, the same thing she's done every evening Sam's come to take her home. 

"Go get him, Tiger." Mantis says, slapping him hard on the back, "I believe in you!" 

Steve approaches the two nervously. "Um, could I talk to you?" 

"Yeah, sure. Meet me in the car, ladybug." Sam says, and Riley skips out the door. 

"Uh, Riley told me you thought I was weird today, and-"

Sam laughs, and covers his face with his hand, "Is that  _all_ she told you?"

"Well, yeah--wait, oh God, was there more?" Steve asks, now thinking of some rant Sam gave about how weird her ballet instructor is.

"No, no, don't worry. I said you were cute weird, y'know? You're weird but in a cute way." Sam clarifies, smiling at him.

Steve's heart jumps a little, "Really? You think I'm...that?"

"Yes, I do. I also like how you stutter a lot, and make new words sometimes. I was just waiting for you to make a move, or ask me out."

"Oh. Oh! Um, do you want to get a coffee some time? Or if you don't like coffee we-we can catch a movie, or grab a dinner, or-"

Sam laughs, and presses a finger to Steve's lips, "I like coffee just fine, Steve. Tonight I have to drop Riley off at her mother's, but  _tomorrow,"_ Sam pats his chest and Steve blushes, "I'm all yours."

"I can't wait." Steve answers, grinning so hard his cheeks ache and waving goodbye as Sam walks out the studio.

"Yes!" Steve shouts, spinning once on his toe before Mantis squeals in joy too.

"I totally did not believe in you, but you really pulled it off there!" 

Steve stops his celebration to glare at her. "You didn't believe I could do it? You just lied to my face?"

"Well yeah, Steve. But it was a good lie!" Mantis cries, her dark eyes bright and shining. Steve shakes his head and smiles. It's not like he can stay mad at her for anything anyway, especially not when he has a date.


End file.
